


Love in Bloom

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: “I need daisies, I don’t care how many I just need daisies. Keep the change.”“…hey, aren’t you rooster boy from school?”





	1. Chapter 1

Rich stormed into the store, a wad of money in his fist and eyes right on the counter. The bell to the door was still mid-ring when he got there, slamming his fist down on the counter and glaring strongly at the poor cashier, Rich was a little ticked off to say the least. A girl made fun of his crush today all because he didn’t want to date her, then when he made fun of her fake ass eyebrows she squirted pen ink all over his shirt. Oh he was getting revenge.  


Jake raised an eyebrow at the fuming customer with a red streak, usually in a flower shop people were overly excited or relaxed not pissed off. It was obviously making Jeremy nervous, he was fumbling over every syllable just to ask ‘what can I do for you sir’ so he tapped on his shoulder and gestured towards the back room. He smiled at Jeremy’s thankful stare and took his place as he trotted off.  


He carefully examined the customer, he felt like if they were in a cartoon there’d be smoke coming from his ears. He reminded Jake of a tiny dog, a small ball of fury. He slowly leaned his hand down on the counter and gave a small smile, time to toss on the good ol' Dilinger Charm, “what can I help you with sir?”  


Rich huffed out of his nose and just tossed the wad of dollars and change at Jake’s hand “I need daisies, I don’t care how many I just need daisies. Keep the change.”  


Jake raised an eyebrow, he’d never gotten a request like that before. He carefully grabbed the money and started to sort it between the fives, ones, quarters and nickels out of habit. Then his eyes caught onto Rich’s red stripe through his hair, “…hey, aren’t you rooster boy from school?”  


Rich crossed his arms and glared at his shoes, “the names Rich.”  


Jake rolled his eyes, leaving the change Rich told him to keep on the counter, it was like 10 bucks extra he wasn’t gonna keep it, “yeah, Richard Goranski, I know dude”  


At that Rich’s shoulders went tense and his jaw turned to the left, Jake knows who he is? He could already feel his anger being pushed away to let him feel happiness, shyness, gayness, “o-oh..? Well. Good for you I guess”  


Jake smiled, and held up a finger to tell Rich to wait. He asked Jeremy to grab him some daisies and then returned to the counter. He leaned against it in a more relaxed way this time, a friendlier way, “so…what happened to your shirt? You get in a fight with a squid or something?”  


“Ugh no” Rich stared down at the black blob over his perfectly good shirt that just said “generic band”, “Madeline got trigger happy with her pen today”  
“Ahh..I feel ya buddy, she got me once with a gogurt. So what about the daisies?”  


Rich stared down at the money Jake left on the counter, “…Madelineis crazy allergic. I’m gonna ‘apologize’ tomorrow”  


Jake let out this little laugh that was half between a snort and a snicker that made Rich’s heart flutter. In all honesty he didn’t even know Jake worked here but God is he happy he does. This was a crazy experience for him, he’d never talked to him like this before. It was nice, Jake was so…approachable.  


Jake sighed happily, “dude that’s fucking great, you got it all figured out”  


“Aha..yeah. I guess I do. So uh…i didn’t know you worked here.”  


“Yeah you wouldn’t expect me of all people to be working here right? But it’s pretty relaxing, and fun when people want you to make bouquets that like mean shit. And Jeremy works here, which is usually nice except he takes super long to make simple bouquets” that last part was directed at the backroom, Jake cupped his mouth to make sure Jeremy heard it. In all honesty Jeremy had been snooping in on their conversation, and now he was fumbling to finish tying it all up.  


Rich chuckled “that’s nice. So uh. You got a tip jar? Or…”  


Jake shook his head, pushing the money closer to Rich, “nope. All yours Rooster Boy”  


Rich rolled his eyes again, Jake could be stupidly nice sometimes. Jeremy handed Jake the bouquet and then Jake handed it to him, “and this also belongs to you, Rooster Boy”  


“Yeah yeah whatever. Wait till I come up with a totally embarrassing name for you ok it’ll be awesome.” He held the bouquet in his hands, wishing that Jake made it.  


Jake smiled “looking forward to it.”  


After that Rich waved and left the store, his bad mood entirely out of his system. Now his steps down the sidewalk were calm and day dreamy, what kind of bouquet would Jake make him specially?  
Jeremy slithered out of the back room and smiled cheekily at Jake, “wasn’t that…the boy you said was cute”  


Jake rolled his eyes and ruffled Jeremy’s hair, “maybe, what do you know you’re hopeless with romance”  


“Hey come on man it took forever to get my hair like this!” Jeremy pouted, trying to smooth his hair back over.  


Jake looked down at the counter and froze when he noticed Rich had left his change “oh man, he forgot to take this…”  


Jeremy shrugged, pushing the door to the backroom again to probably goof off “a nice conversation starter”  


Jake hummed, eyes focused on the weird random folds done on the money Rich made with a fond smile, “not a bad idea, Heere.”


	2. Corsage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...What?"  
> "Cute boy is here"

Jake sometimes quite honestly hated having a good friend as a co-worker. Sure sometimes it was awesome, they get to gossip all the time and he always has a bro to keep his cover so he can sneak out or show up late. But it was also a little personal hell once Jeremy knew about his crush on Rich Goranski, which only grew after he got his number recently. Maybe he deserved it for teasing Jeremy and his crush on Slushie Boy, but shit it a his job to bother him. 

He knew his life was going to shit when Jeremy suddenly smirked up from the counter he was cleaning. 

Jake blinked at him, feeling on guard "...What?" 

Jeremy nodded his head towards the door, "Cute boy is here." 

Before Jake could ask, the bell to the entrance rang out. The instant he saw that familiar red stripe his back straightened up tall, a smile stretched across his face before he could even think to play it safe. He leaned against the cash register and tried to make his posture more lazy, Rich took one look around the store before walking over to him with a snarky smile. 

"Hey, it's Rooster Boy!" Jake cringed at his voice crack.

Jeremy snorted from next to him and gave him a hard pat on his back, shooting him a way too cocky smirk for someone Jake could beat the shit out of, "I'll leave you two be" 

"Heere I swear to- haha how can I help you today Rich!" Jake smiled widely, trying to keep his nerves down. 

Rich threw his hands into his pockets and laughed, it was a sweet and pure laugh, "So you do know my name!" 

"Well, I still prefer Rooster Boy" 

Rich chuckled "Thanks for giving me my change back by the way, I'm about to use it right now" 

Jake rolled his eyes "Uh oh, who pissed you off this time Daisy Boy?" 

Rich sighed and pulled up a chair, his cheeks began to blush over. Jake stared at him with full attention now, he flipped the chair around and sat so his legs were spread around the back so his arms could rest on it. Rich scratched the back of his neck and refused to make eye contact with Jake, instead focusing on some very flushy and gushy sample bouquets. 

"Actually uh. So like, homecoming is soon right?" Rich quickly glanced at Jake before he huffed and crossed his arms in thought. 

Jake hummed, his heart fluttering a bit in hope, he leaned forward, "That is it." 

Rich finally made straight eye contact with him, his expression more strong, confident, and determined. The kind of Rich that Rich deserved to be, "How...which bouquet would you use to ask someone out?" 

In Jake's mind he didn't want to let go of that hope building up. He said someone not she. He could be someone. He could be that someone. "Ooh, Rooster Boy got a crush now?"

Rich's face grew redder, but he gave a loose relaxed smile, "Yeah..." 

"So..." Jake left the counter to scan the aisles of flowers, wanting to make this bouquet himself in case it was for him, "Who's the lucky one?" 

Rich laughed so hard he snorted, "Nice try Dillinger! My lips are sealed. But I'll tell you this he is just. God he's just amazing."

He? Jake is a he. Jake is a he that Rich knows. "Well Richie, I'm sure he'll say yes. Any colors you wanna use?" He grabbwd a few flowers off the shelves, avoiding eye contact with Jeremy who was wiggling his eyebrows at him from behind the break room window.

Rich didn't turn to face Jake, just buried his face into his arms, "Uh yeah. Red. It's like...It's like his signature color, y'know?" 

Jake felt his face heat up even more, glancing down at his red hoodie that was only open to show off his work shirt. He looked up at Jeremy finally and gave him a goofy smile. "Yeah Rich" he stepped behind the counter and started setting up the bouquet, wondering if he should slip in a note or wait for his thank you. "Anyhinf else you want?" 

"Nah that's..that's good I trust you man. You're a huge romantic after all" Rich smiled at him. 

Their fingers barely brushed when passing back and forth the money and flowers. Rich seemed so crazily pleased with the bouquet, going on and on about How perfect it was. This time Jake was able to get him to keep the change, and Rich left promising to text him later. Jake sighed happily a bit after the bell rang, leaning lovingly against his propped up hand. Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude. I want every detiail." 

Problem is? Jake shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. 

He was wondering for that entire week when Rich was gonna come up to him with the bouquet, he was beginning to think Rich would have to buy a new one at this point with how long it's been. Until he found out why it was taking so long. Rich first had to build up the guts to even do it. It happened last period in the hallway. Jake was on his way to football practice when he spotted Rich holding the bouquet in his hands and slicking back his hair. He looked insanely nervous. Jake decided to play it cool and easy, standing by the vending machine and taking his sweet time to take out his wallet and buy a water. But when he looked over his shoulder he saw Rich handing it over to another guy. It was that Slushie Boy, who was on his knees half buried in his locker. He looked up at Rich, but Jake couldn't see his expression. He imaged it was starstruck. 

"Woah. Uh, Rich are these for me, bro?" 

"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to homecoming with me? I know parties aren't really your thing but..." 

Jake left the vending machine with the dollar still hanging half way into it. 

And if you thought that was hard imagine all the angry texts from Jeremy saying that his crush stole his crush. At first Jeremy was too heated to even talk to him at work. 

Jake pulled up a seat by Jeremy, who sent him a half assed glared, he tried to ignore Jake and go back to eating his homemade sandwich. Usually he'd be buying food from Slushie Boy's store. 

Jake took a deep breath, putting his arms down on the table, "Jer-" 

Jeremy glared again at him. 

"I'm really sorry Rich asked your crush out man. That...well it kinda blows yknow? Of you want I can take you out tonight and try to hook you up with some hottie." 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and opened a can of Dr. Pepper, "...I don't want some hottie. I want Michael."

"Dude." Jake looked at Jeremy with more meaning then expected, "I know exactly how you feel." 

"You forget to bring your own lunch today?" 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I did but it's fine I'll go buy some from-" 

Jeremy ripped half of his sandwich and handed it to Jake, "Yeah, Rich works there now." 

Jake frowned, holding the sandwich in his hand. That was the only place in the mall he liked to eat at. "Oh." 

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah. Oh." He sighed and took another bite of his sandwich, chewing in annoyance, "This might sound weird to a cool guy like you, but times like this really make me wanna be like one of these flowers." 

Jake looked around the store breifly at all the flowers. Appreciated, loved by almost everyone, blooming and colorful, yet don't have to worry about heartbreak. Jake caught eye of the red roses and hydrangeas in them, he put them in the bouquet because he thought they were perfect for the two of them, but they were perfect for someone else. Jake shut his eyes, "No dude, I know what you're talking about."

Prom was tomorrow, and Jake had no one to go with but a corsage.


End file.
